Please Take Care of Us, Captain
by celengdebu
Summary: Di sesi latihan, Asuma bukan hanya satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikan sesuatu dengan detil. RPF. Haikyuu Stageplay. Hirata Yuuya, Asuma Kousuke, Aobajousai.


Disclaimer :

Haikyuu - Haruichi Furudate, Haikyuu Stageplay - Hyper Projection Engeki

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

"Tidak gerah?"

Yuuya menoleh dari naskahnya, satu alis berkedut, dagu terjulur maju, berusaha tak terlihat terusik, "Maaf, apa?"

Sumber pertanyaannya bergeser mendekat dalam tiga kali gerakan, badan besar Asuma tak menjadi penghalang pemuda itu bertindak seperti anak kecil dengan mengangkat sepasang kakinya ke atas bangku kemudian dipeluk memakai kedua tangan. Matanya naik turun memperhatikan Yuuya yang duduk menyilangkan sebelah kaki di atas paha, posisi yang tak berubah sejak setengah jam lalu, "Tidak gerah?"

"Ruangan ini berpendingin kan?"

"Mm—mm."

Yuuya mengangguk datar, berniat melanjutkan menghapal dialog baris keempat saat Asuma kembali bergerak. Kali ini memutar posisi duduknya menghadap sisi badan Yuuya dan terus menatap tanpa suara.

Lima.

Sepuluh detik.

Lima belas.

Mengangkat kepala sambil berpikir bahwa dia tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan sepasang mata mengamati dari jarak begitu dekat serta cukup menusuk untuk diacuhkan, Yuuya menutup buku naskah, memandang riuh-rendah di tengah aula dimana Tatsunari sedang menunjukkan keahliannya menirukan suara kambing tercekik, lalu menoleh perlahan ke arah Asuma yang menanti dengan mata berbinar, "Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Kousuke?"

"Begini lhooooo," Asuma bersila menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, girang, "Aku penasaran kenapa Yuuya- _san_ selalu datang ke tempat latihan dengan pakaian seperti itu. Baju-baju lainnya sedang dicuci? Musimnya sedang sejuk kan? Tidak mau sedikit menikmati angin?"

Mencerna mana yang harus dijawab lebih dulu, Yuuya menumpukan lengannya di atas lutut sambil melirik objek yang dimaksud. Kemeja kotak-kotak biru bergaris hitam berumur lima bulan yang baru diambil dari laundry pagi ini, "Nyaman dipakai. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Tapi kelihatannya sesak dan euuuurgggh, bagaimana ya cara mengungkapkannya?" Asuma menggerakkan lengan naik turun dengan brutal di depan dada, jari-jarinya mengeriting gemas, "Lusa kemarin sweater yang kerahnya tinggi sampai tengkuknya tidak kelihatan, kemarinnya lagi kaus tebal berlengan panjang, kemarinnya lagi kemeja totol-totol berkancing banyak, kemarinnya lagi kaus polos bersaku, kemarinnya lagi kemeja garis-garis tua yang mirip punya ayahku, kemarinnya lagi..."

Kekeh lirih Yuuya menyela kicaunya yang spontan berhenti. Pemuda itu mengibaskan kepala sembari masih tersenyum, entah pada rentetan kalimat yang datang beruntun atau pada Asuma yang bergeming dengan mulut terbuka di udara. Mungkin juga pada Tatsunari yang kini berkokok bersama Suga.

"Mengesampingkan kenyataan kalau kemeja ini tidak sesak meskipun terkancing sampai atas, aku lebih tertarik tentang bagaimana kau bisa menghapal baju yang kupakai setiap harinya," matanya berkilat mengamati, "Apa aku harus terharu karena punya penggemar?"

Pertanyaan tersebut seperti menekan tombol mesin di kepala Asuma yang sigap menurunkan kakinya dari bangku lalu berdiri dengan lengan tersilang mantap, mata besarnya melebar maksimum, "Aku bukan stalker!"

"Oh?"

"Sungguh! Aku orang suci! Tataplah mata ini!"

Tak ada yang aneh selain dua bola hitam yang terlalu bersemangat dan barisan gigi-gigi putih yang berderet rapi. Sekilas, raut ceria Asuma terlihat seperti dipaksakan, namun Yuuya belajar untuk paham—berbekal pengalaman menjadi rekan kerjanya selama beberapa bulan ini, jika sikap Asuma yang berlebihan itu bukan tanpa sebab. Sama-sama lolos sebagai tokoh penting di panggung debut besar, karakter yang diperankan Asuma jauh lebih kompleks dan penuh ekspektasi. Yuuya tak ingin berkata kalau dia tak terbebani, hanya saja, sebagai Iwaizumi, dia tak perlu memasang wajah penuh maksud tersembunyi serta memberi senyum lebar ke segala arah. Wajahnya yang tak ramah sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantu Yuuya beradaptasi. Dan meskipun Asuma sendiri mengaku bahwa dirinya mudah dibuat gembira oleh hal sepele, Yuuya tak benar-benar ingin mendengarkan. Baginya, mustahil seseorang mampu bersikap begitu ringan selama setengah hari penuh dan tersenyum lebar seolah latihan keras yang dijalani nyaris setiap hari itu sama santainya dengan mengunyah camilan sambil tiduran. Semua tahu Asuma bukanlah amatir dalam olahraga ini, tapi tak lantas membuatnya berubah menjadi manusia super yang kebal terhadap stress.

"Kousuke."

Yang dipanggil tetap sibuk berkedip-kedip, "Hm?"

"Tidak capek?"

Orang mungkin akan berpendapat pertanyaan itu terdengar retoris karena, tentu saja, walau belum memasuki jam pengujian lapangan, mereka tetap berada di tengah persiapan pentas dan rasa lelah sudah menjadi resiko yang harus dihadapi. Tapi tatap jenaka yang mendadak hilang dari sorot mata Asuma memberi isyarat bila pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menyadari arti lain dari kalimat tersebut. Pun, Asuma kembali memamerkan gigi-giginya di balik tawa yang mengembang tanpa dosa, "Yuuya- _san_ perhatian sekali padaku ya? Senang deh!"

Nada suaranya melengking penuh semangat seolah jeda sejenak tadi hanya digunakan untuk bernapas, matanya nyaris terpejam akibat tawa yang terlalu lebar disusul dua jari dari masing-masing lengan yang teracung membentuk gestur khas Oikawa. Kepala dimiringkan, poni terlempar ringan.

 _Profesional_.

Yuuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tepat ketika Arisawa berteriak dari seberang, meminta mereka bergabung. Dilihatnya Tatsunari tak lagi melawak dan kerumunan telah terpecah menjadi dua, masing-masing sibuk mendekati keranjang plastik berisi barang bawaan yang ditaruh berjajar di lantai. Ada yang ganti baju, ada yang mengecek naskah, ada yang selonjor merenggangkan kaki, ada pula yang berlari-lari kecil memutari bangku. Petugas gedung sibuk mengencangkan net diantara palang penyangga sementara yang lain mendorong kotak berisi tumpukan bola voli. Ekor matanya menyipit melirik arloji, sudah waktunya memasuki lapangan dan memulai pemanasan.

Mendongak, dahinya terlipat sejenak. Asuma masih berdiri di depannya, berkacak pinggang, kepala menoleh sembari tergelak mendapati Sonde membentak Masanari karena yang bersangkutan enggan menaruh ponsel, "Maashi! Akan kuhukum kalau foto-foto terus! Ganti baju sana!" teriaknya dibarengi cengir Sonde yang merasa dibela.

Menghela napas, Yuuya beranjak dari duduknya, menyelipkan naskah ke balik tas, kemudian berkutat dengan kancing baju selagi memunggungi aula. Hawa dingin yang spontan menyambut saat kemejanya terlepas seperti mengamini jawaban atas pertanyaan awal dari Asuma. Dikibasnya kaus dari keranjang dan bergegas mengganti celana panjangnya dengan bawahan olahraga. Didengarnya Asuma menyuruh Arisawa berhenti berlari untuk menyimpan tenaga, menuding Masanari yang belum memasang pelindung lutut dan mengarahkan yang lain supaya mengambil posisi di arah berlawanan, mengingat Suga sudah melompat-lompat di samping net, ingin segera bertanding.

" **MAASHI** —!"

"Dengar kok! Ini masih dicari!"

"Lakukan saja daripada benjol," Hatakeyama menengahi, pura-pura tak melihat Sonde yang sedang berusaha membidik bagian belakang kepala Masanari menggunakan bola voli, "Kalian harus mematuhi apa kata pimpinan."

Asuma mendengus jumawa, Masanari berjengit kesakitan, dan seisi aula berdengung seperti lebah. Kedua tim malah bertepuk tangan menyemangati Masanari yang kini melesat mengejar Sonde mengelilingi lapangan.

 _Pimpinan_ , ulang Yuuya dalam hati, mengabaikan kombinasi sorakan sumbang yang bergema hingga ke langit-langit. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Kousuke."

"Yaaaa?"

"Justru karena musimnya sedang sejuk, jangan terlalu sering keluar tanpa penghangat leher," sergahnya, membetulkan letak kaus lalu berjongkok mengikat tali sepatu, "Kau gampang kedinginan, kan?"

"Eh?" Asuma reflek meraba tengkuknya memakai telapak tangan dan mengerjap penasaran, "Darimana Yuuya- _san_ tahu?"

Tertawa lirih, Yuuya memasang pelindung di pergelangannya kemudian mengangkat kepala memandang Asuma. Sejajar, namun bersikukuh bahwa dirinya satu sentimeter lebih tinggi dibanding Yuuya. Sungguh anak berwajah lucu yang keras kepala.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang sedang mengamati seseorang."

Asuma menganga, mulutnya masih tetap terbuka sewaktu Yuuya berjalan melewati, berhenti di sisi bahunya dan menepuk kepala Asuma perlahan. Mata menatap lurus ke seberang dengan sorot penuh kekuatan.

"Mohon kerjasamanya," bisik Yuuya sebelum melangkah memasuki lapangan, "Kapten."

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
